Komaru Naegi/Image Gallery
Character Designs= Official Komaru's refreance sheet.jpg|Komaru's design. Komaru's hacking gun referance.png|Komaru's Megaphone Hacking Gun Reference. Momaru's anime design.png|Komaru's anime design. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts height chart. Beta Komaru's Beta (1).jpg|Komaru's beta design (1). Komaru_Beta.jpg|Komaru's beta design (2). Komaru N Beta.jpg|Komaru's beta design (3). Komaru's Beta d.jpg|Komaru's beta design (4). Komaru_Betaa.jpg|Komaru's beta design (5). This specific design became the basis for Kanon Nakajima's finalized design. Komaru's Beta (2).jpg|Komaru's beta design (6).This spesific design's hair became the design for Maki Harukawa's. Komara's beta design with beta megaphone hacking gun.png|Komaru's beta design (7), along with her Megaphone Hacking Gun's beta design Komaru's beta looking like hinata.png|Komaru's beta design. (8) |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Episode 01 video of Naegi's family Anime ep1.jpg|Komaru with her father and mother in Makoto Naegi's motivational video. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 06 Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath.jpeg|Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath. Episode 07 Naegi Family 2.jpeg|Komaru with her family. Ball_Monokuma_cutted.jpg|Komaru and Jack ran to Monaca's hideout fast. Genocider Jack and Komaru.png|Komaru with Genocide Jack fighting the Monokuma units. Lol Komaru in Maruko-chan style.jpg|Komaru in Toko's fantasy, Chibi Maruko-chan style. Monaka's private room.jpg|Komaru and Jack arrived at Monaca Towa's private room. Komaru Fukawa hug.jpg|Komaru glad that Toko was unharmed. Komaru contacted Naegi.jpg|Komaru greeting her big brother through Miaya Gekkogahara. Komaru contacting Naegi via Gekogahara.png|Komaru telling Makoto about Monaca's prophecy. Episode 12 Fukawa and Komaru brainwashed.png|Toko and Komaru being brainwashed by Ryota Mitarai's Hope Video. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Hope Komaru offering drink.JPG|Komaru offering drink to Toko. Three girls working hard.JPG|Komaru offering Aoi Asahina a drink. |-| Game= Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Chapter 1 Naegi_Family.jpg|Komaru with her mother and father cheering Makoto from his motivational video. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Prologue Komaru is sleepy.png|Komaru waking up. Komaru praying.png|Komaru praying before eating breakfast. Komaru in her house ready to escape.jpg|Komaru looking out her apartment window. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-46-163.jpg|Komaru sitting and reading a fashion magazine with Junko Enoshima on the cover. Komaru almost clawed by Monokuma.jpg|Komaru almost getting stabbed by a Monokuma unit. Screen Shot 2014-09-25 at 1.55.13 PM.png|Komaru scared after almost being stabbed by a Monokuma unit. Screenshot 3.jpg|Komaru being chased by a Monokuma unit. Komaru first meeting Byakuya.png|Komaru meeting Byakuya Togami. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-33-824.jpg|Komaru shocked by the Shinji and Byakuya's appearances. Komaru wiping away her tears.png|Komaru trying to wipe away her tears. Komaru trying to warn a waitress.png|Komaru trying to warn a waitress. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-39-275.jpg|Komaru horrified by all the dead bodies. Monokuma breaking the wheel as Komaru screams.jpg|A Monokuma Unit breaking off the helicopter control while Komaru screams in her execution. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-10-918.jpg|Komaru passed out in the middle of a hoard of Monokumas. surrounded_by_Monokumas.jpg|Komaru surrounded by the Monokuma units. A wild Monokuma appeard.png|Komaru encounters a Monokuma unit. Komaru with a mono bracelet.png|Komaru after having the Tracking Bracelet snapped on her. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-40-654.jpg|Komaru after getting pushed down a vent by the Warriors of Hope. Komaru parachute.png|Komaru falling out from Warriors of Hope's airship. Chapter 1 Komaru hiding under her parachute.png|Komaru after falling out of the Warriors of Hope's Secret Base. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-48-284.jpg|Komaru first meeting Genocide Jack. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru getting questioned by Genocide Jack. Aware Jack.png|Observing the hospital's rooftop. O1oOC7X.jpg|Toko's fantasy about Byakuya and Komaru. Escaping Towa Bridge.png|Komaru, Yuta Asahina, and Toko escaping from the collapsing Towa Bridge. Komarui cheering Yuta on.png|Komaru cheering Yuta on. bandicam 2014-09-12 21-00-48-433.jpg|Komaru shocked as she witnesses Yuta's death. Masaru's victims.jpg|Masaru showing his Demon's Hunting "prey." Komaru holding her megaphone.png|Komaru preparing herself to fight Masaru Daimon. Chapter 2 Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Taichi Fujisaki after opening the door for Toko and Komaru. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-24-073.jpg|Komaru using her megaphone as a flashlight in the Subway Tunnel. Tumblr inline ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Escaping from the collapsing subway station. Meeting Jataro.png|Komaru and Toko seeing Jataro Kemuri's diorama. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-49-255.jpg|Komaru trying to communicate with Future Foundation. Chapter 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Komaru and Toko sleeping together. tumblr_inline_ne0ntlg0Wp1sjk9wh.jpg|Komaru after being attacked by Kotoko Utsugi. ex9Liv7.jpg|Komaru with a ramen cup on her head. Nagisa helping Komaru.png|Komaru watching Nagisa Shingetsu take off her tracking bracelet. Chapter 4 Komaru at Syo's sccisors.png|Komaru talking with Genocide Jack as she is about to get stabbed. Riding motorcycle.png|Komaru, Toko, and Haiji riding a motorcycle to Towa Group's secret factory. Trump card.png|Komaru and Toko surprised after Haiji showed them his "trump card." Chapter 5 Inside Big Bang Monokuma.jpg|Komaru and Toko inside the Big Bang Monokuma after Haiji activated it. Tokuichi spirit.png|Tokuichi Towa's spirit about to possessed Komaru. Final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg|Final battle against Big Bang Monokuma. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Komaru and Toko pondering. Komaru determined.png|Komaru determined to fight Big Bang Monokuma. Hope lives on.jpg|"Hope lives on!" Special Tumblr ncjcz6uNPX1sz39cfo1 500.png|Komaru Naegi's entry in the Warriors of Hope's Hit List. komaru hit list entry.png|Komaru's Hit List entry. (English) Menu komaru shooting Monokuma.png|Komaru on the Truth Bullet menu with a Monokuma unit. Congratulations_DRAE.jpg|Congratulations scrren. Komaru and Socks chan.png|Komaru with Socki the Sock on the notes and book reading menu. KomaruPoster.JPG|Komaru on the video game poster in ''Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair |-| Manga= ''Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangakomarucolor.jpg|Komaru in color. Mangakomaru1.jpg|Komaru escaping a Monokuma unit. Mangakomaru2.jpg|Komaru decides to use the Hacking Gun. Mangakomaru3.jpg|Younger Komaru trying to stay positive after some of her classmates died. Mangakomaru4.jpg|Komaru afraid of Genocide Jack. Tokokomaru.jpg|Komaru hugging Toko. Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Disgrace.png|Komaru as she appears in the stage play. |-| Official Art= ''Danganronpa Another Episode Komaru naegi.png|Official Art. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' Official Art. Img013.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Syo posing.jpg|Official Art. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Official Art. Everyone again.jpg|Official Art. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nch907qb2l1r2en1ko1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Komaru and Syo vs Monokumas official art.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. Komaru wallpaper in Monokuma factory.jpg|Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|''Dangan Ronpa'' Namco Promotional Poster. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Komaru running away from soem humanoid monokumas.jpg|Official art of Beta Komaru with Monokuma and Beta Monokuma Kids. Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained up to Toko.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Makoto in the DR Reload book.png|Official Art of Komaru and Makoto in the Danganronpa Reload Book. Komaru and Jill running.png|Official Art. ''Danganronpa 3'' Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Future Volume 5.jpg|Komaru, Toko, Byakuya and Hiro in the Side: Future Volume 5 cover. ''Chain Chronicle: Brave New Continent'' 02-21.jpg|Komaru's model in Chain Chronicles. Komaru from the oddicail trailer.png|Komaru from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. Official Site Komaru's profile.png|Komaru Naegi from the official site. KomaruDangan3.png|Komaru's profile from the Danganronpa 3 official site. |-| New MonoMono Machine= DRAE cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for PC. DRAE cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for Android. DRAE cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. MonoMono Machine Site. |-| References